La pieza que sobra
by greysair
Summary: Kim HimChan tuvo una vida difícil y ahora sufre la consecuencias. Tiene miedos, inseguridades y preguntas hacia si mismo. Conoce a Bang YongGuk y él lo ayuda, pero de dos maneras muy diferentes (en una de ellas YongGuk no lo sabe hasta el final). HimChan harto de todo escoge el camino más fácil. [Yaoi] B.A.P
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** _Lo que está escito en cursiva son recuerdos_

**Lo que está escrito en negrita y a la vez subrayado es lo que dicen las noticias**

**La pieza que sobra**

_Todas las noches lo mismo. Todas las noches esas mismas preguntas en mi cabeza. Todas las noches las mismas sensaciones, los mismos miedos, la misma desesperación._

_Porque..._

_¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué existo?_

_No hay respuestas. Nadie sabe responderme y eso me desespera y me hace llorar. Llorar de rabia, de impotencia y de dolor. De dolor porque no sé que es mi vida, a quién le sirve, a quién le importa._

_Y por eso todas las noches ellas salen. Salen sin que pueda evitarlo y otra noche más no duermo, otra noche más siento que me muero. Muero porque empieza a no importarme nada, porque poco a poco me convenzo de que no valgo nada, de que sólo soy una de las tantas piezas que llenan un puzle, y no pasaría nada porque una de esas piezas se perdiera ¿Verdad? Porque cualquier otra pieza encajaría en el mismo hueco y nadie notaria la diferencia, pero ¿Esa es la solución? ¿Todo se arreglaría con morir? No sé qué hacer porque nadie me dice que eso vaya a salir bien, pero entonces ¿Debo seguir con este sufrimiento? ¿Debo seguir soportando todas las noches ese dolor que me ahoga?_

_-¡AHH!-Grito de desesperación._

_Y no puedo más, no puedo. El dolor es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo._

_Me pego, me araño, me corto, pero nada. Nada supera el dolor que siento en el pecho. Nada lo iguala y no puedo seguir soportándolo._

_No más..._

**-Encontraron a una joven muerta en su casa. Todo apunta a un suicidio. Los familiares lloran su pérdida.**

Otro más. Otro caso de suicidio. Ya van siete y solo hace un par de semanas que empezó el año. ¿Qué cojones le pasa al mundo?

-¿Otro más?

-Sí, eso parece. Igual hasta está de moda lo de suicidarse-Bromeo.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, no eres el indicado para hablar.

Sonreí. Odio a ese tipo. Se cree que sabe todo de mí, pero ¿Qué hago yo sin él? Posiblemente estuviera en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra esa chica...Bah, qué más da, no tiene caso seguir pensando esto.

Llevé la taza a los labios y absorbí el amargo café. También… ¿Qué haría yo sin el café?

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado?-Preguntó molesto-Llegamos tarde.

Me levanté del cómodo sofá y me vestí rápidamente, el día iba a ser muy largo.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-Pregunté.

-Estarán todos en el Salón de Actos presentando a los nuevos-Contestó YongGuk a mi lado-Si te hubieses dado prisa en levantarte no hubiésemos llegado tarde.

-Solo es una presentación como la de cada año, que importa que hubiésemos llegado tarde-Dije. Me parecía extraño que se enfadara por haber llegado tarde a una presentación en la que él no era partícipe-¿Acaso conoces a alguien?

-Podría decirse que si….

Lo miré, ¿De verdad conocía a alguien?

Después de esas palabras el miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me preguntó al notar que lo miraba.

-¿A quién conoces?-Me atreví a preguntar.

-Pues…a un niño que conocí hace unos años…-Respondió distante.

-¿Niño?

-Deja de preguntar HimChan, no es asunto tuyo-Respondió de mala gana y se dirigió al Salón de Actos.

¿Qué no era asunto mío? ¿Cómo qué no era asunto mío? Vale entiendo que no quiera contarme su vida antes de conocerme pero, creo que tengo el derecho de saber quién es esa persona por la que ha cambiado su mirada en el momento de mencionarla. Porque creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, porque sin él no soy nada y porque tengo un extraño sentimiento de que voy a perderle, y eso, eso no puedo permitírmelo, jamás. Tú me perteneces Bang YongGuk y eso no va a cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_-¡M-más fuer-te joder!_

_Gritos, gemidos eran lo que escuchaban las cuatro paredes de la habitación._

_-¿Quieres más?-Susurró una voz ronca en mi oído._

_-¡S-sí!-Grité en medio de un gemido._

_-Suplícalo...-Volvió a susurrar._

_-P-por favor...ahh...-Era imposible, las palabras no daban salido de mi boca._

_-Hazlo-Apretó con fuerza mi miembro-¡Hazlo!_

_-¡Más fuerte YongGuk! ¡Más fuerte!-Solté al fin._

_Y respondiendo ante mis súplicas, las embestidas eran más fuertes, más rápidas y su mano se movía a la misma velocidad sobre mi miembro._

_Todo me temblaba, estaba cerca del orgasmo. Lo sabía y él también lo sabía._

_-¡HimChan!_

_Y con mi nombre saliendo de sus labios ambos nos corrimos y cayó rendido encima de mí. Con las respiraciones agitadas, como pudimos nos acomodamos en la cama donde al cabo de unos minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos._

_Cuando abrí los ojos y observé la situación, todavía no podía creérmelo._

_¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?_

_Entre tanto lío que tenía en la cabeza, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Observarlo._

_Verlo dormir, allí, a mi lado...era simplemente gratificante porque, por una vez en toda mi vida me sentía querido. Y por muy bruto que pueda llegar a sonar, me había gustado._

_Había sido la primera vez que había hecho eso y aun por encima con un hombre, pero no podía evitar el sentirme feliz._

¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?

_-Buenos días-Dijo adormilado._

_-Muy buenos-Le respondí._

_Se incorporó en la cama, dejando que la delicada sábana se deslizase por su cuerpo, dejándolo al descubierto en el acto. Esos grandes brazos que me habían rodeado la noche anterior, esos increíbles abdominales que me había parado a besar con esmero, todo ese escultural cuerpo me había pertenecido y yo le había pertenecido a él._

Pues en estos momento en los que estoy viendo como abrazas a alguien, yo los recuerdo claramente, y no puedo evitar pensar que esos hermosos recuerdos, solo los recuerdo yo...**.**

También parece que no soy el único que observa la escena, otro chico más bajo que cualquiera de nosotros tres, está parado un poco más atrás de la persona que YongGuk está abrazando.

Me mira. Lo miro y ambos desviamos la mirada.

-HimChan acércate, quiero presentarte a alguien-Me dice YongGuk mientras hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque-Este es Choi JunHong un amigo-Me inclino levemente-JunHong el es Kim HimChan...amigo y compañero de clase.

¿Amigo? ¿Compañero de clase?

-El es JongUp amigo mío-Dice JunHong señalando la persona que se encuentra tras él.

Me incliné instintivamente mientras que mi cabeza está en otra parte.

-¿Y YongNam cómo está? ¿Y Natasha?-Preguntó. JunHong.

-Ambos están bien, Natasha tiene novio y YongNam...bueno...él sigue con vida-Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

Me aburría. Así que observé el lugar. Una pequeña cafetería, con estilo moderno. Estaba llena de gente y los camareros y camareras no paraban de ir de un lado al otro, pero mi vista se vio cortada cuando una mano pasó por delante.

-Que pasa HimChan, ¿Te aburres?-Preguntó YongGuk.

-N-no-Respondí rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no vais tu y JongUp a dar una vuelta mientras que nosotros nos ponemos al día?-Ideó él.

Miré a YongGuk con confusión, iba a decirle que no, que prefería quedarme allí, pero JongUp se me adelantó.

-Vale, avisadnos cuando terminéis.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más ya nos encontrábamos fuera del lugar.

Tras unos minutos de silencio JongUp habló.

-Siento haberte sacado de allí, pero quería dejar a JunHong a solas con YongGuk.

Lo miré.

-¿Solos?-Pregunté confundido y sorprendido-¿Solos por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lo sabía, ¡si es que lo sabía!

-¿No lo sabías?

-N-no, YongGuk nunca me dijo nada de eso.

Lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que haber un motivo para que la mirada de YongGuk hubiese cambiado de esa manera al mencionar a JunHong.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con YongGuk?

Me quedé callado por un segundo, pensando si decirle o no lo que somos en realidad, pero ¿Qué somos en realidad?

-Solo somos amigos y compañeros de clase-Respondí nervioso y con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Él nunca te dijo nada?

-N-no, solo una vez comentó que hacía tiempo había estado con alguien, pero que todo se había acabado, solo eso. Además, nunca hubiese pensado que fuese JunHong.

Los días iban pasando y las cosas cada día iban peor.

-HimChan-Me llamó YongGuk. Levanté la cabeza de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Es tarde.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté asustado.

-Estoy cansado.

Lo miré a los ojos, pero no había nada, ya no había nada. Ya no estaba la mirada de deseo y ternura que había siempre después de que lo hubiésemos hecho.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

-No HimChan, no quiero-Dijo serio-Márchate.

Me separé de él y empecé a recoger toda mi ropa y a vestirme. Lo hice todo en completo silencio y siempre de espaldas a él porque no quería que viese mi cara, no quería que viese alguna que otra lágrima traicionera que caía de mis ojos. Porque me dolía, me dolía profundamente que me tratase de manera tan fría y todo eso después de haberlo visto a él aquel día.

Salí del su apartamento dando un portazo y me dirigí hasta mi casa.

-¿Y HimChan?-Preguntó JongUp.

-Debe de estar ya en clase-Respondió YongGuk.

-No, acabamos de ir allí y no estaba.

-¿Qué no estaba?-Repitió sorprendido YongGuk.

-No.

-¡Joder HimChan!-Soltó antes de empezar a correr fuera de la Universidad.

YongGuk corría los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían por toda la ciudad. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al metro y se subió a el.

''Por favor HimChan, no hagas ninguna tontería'' Pensaba YongGuk mientras golpeaba la puerta del metro.

La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor lo miraba con miedo.

Tras unos veinte minutos de viaje, el metro al fin paró y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron YongGuk salió corriendo por ellas.

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, al fin, llegó a la casa de HimChan.

-¡HimChan ábreme!-Gritaba YongGuk mientras aporreaba la puerta.

Silencio.

-¡HimChan como no abras la maldita puerta ahora mismo la echo abajo!-Amenazó.

Silencio.

Sin dudarlo en ningún momento, comenzó a empujar la puerta con todo su cuerpo hasta que por fin la tiró abajo. Avanzó rápidamente por toda la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de él, pero no estaba. Buscó por toda la casa hasta que al fin lo encontró.

-¡HimChan!-Gritó su nombre cuando lo vio allí tirado en suelo, lleno de sangre.

YongGuk se quedó paralizado viéndolo, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y en su mente no paraba de repetir su nombre.

Con las manos temblando cogió su móvil y llamó a una ambulancia.

Tiró su móvil al suelo después de la llamada y se acercó hasta él.

Sus rodillas se mancharon de sangre, pero no le importó.

-HimChan...HimChan...aguanta... ¡HimChan!-Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos le temblaban y no sabía qué hacer-...es culpa mía...lo sé... ¡Lo sé!-Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él llorando.

La ambulancia llegó y rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital, pero había perdido mucha sangre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó asustado JunHong cuando vio a YongGuk sentado en un banco y con la ropa ensangrentada-¡YongGuk!

El susodicho levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y se sentía una mierda.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-HimChan...-Susurró con la voz quebrada-HimChan...está muy grave...**.**

Tanto JunHong como JongUp, que habían venido lo más rápido posible después de que YongGuk los llamase, se quedaron sin habla.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó esta vez JongUp.

-Ha...intentado suicidarse...-Y YongGuk rompió a llorar, destrozado por todo aquello.

JunHong rápidamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Tras unos minutos, un señor vestido con una bata blanca se acercó a ellos.

-Lo siento...hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero...había perdido mucha sangre...realmente lo siento.

Después de aquello el médico se inclinó y se fue de allí.

YongGuk no se lo creía, no podía creérselo, no quería creérselo.

-HimChan... ¡HimChan!-Gritó desesperado en los brazos de JunHong.

-¡YongGuk tranquilo! ¡Cálmate!-Repetía una y otra vez JunHong.

-Es todo culpa mía...es todo culpa mía...-Repetía una y otra vez.

-No, no es culpa tuya.

-¡Claro que lo es! Si yo no... ¡Si yo no lo hubiese tratado de esa manera!...ahora...ahora... ¡él estaría vivo!-Siguió gritando.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la muerte de HimChan y YongGuk le había pedido a la familia de él si podía ir a su casa. Ellos accedieron y ahora se encontraba allí, en la habitación de HimChan, con una carta en la mano.

''_Para Bang YongGuk__''_

La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido YongGuk:_

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya no estoy ahí, que al fin, he muerto. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero ya no podía más. Ya no podía soportar más el dolor que aparecía en mi pecho cada noche. Ese dolor que me decía que no era nadie, que no valía para nada, que era inútil...Tú hiciste que ese dolor cesase, que ese dolor desapareciese y que me sintiese profundamente feliz. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por todo el amor que me diste, por todas esas noches que pasamos juntos, muchísimas gracias._

_Siempre supe que había alguien más. Siempre supe que yo no había sido el primer hombre en tu vida, y todo esto lo confirmé aquel día que me lo presentaste con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Desde ese día tú te distanciaste de mí, te encontrabas sumido en tus pensamientos, pero aun así yo quería estar a tu lado, quería que me hicieses tuyo cada vez que quisieses, pero eso para mí, ya no era suficiente. Ya no me veías con los mismos ojos, ya no había amor en tu mirada, y eso me dolía profundamente._

_No quiero que pienses que mi muerte ha sido culpa tuya, ¡Eso jamás! _

_Sabes bien porque lo he hecho. Sabes perfectamente que no podía aguantar más. También supe que tú me defendías, que amenazabas a todo aquel que me molestaba para que no volviese a hacerlo, y me sentía feliz, pero las mismas preguntas, las mismas dudas seguían en mi cabeza._

_¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué existo?_

_Y sigo sin tener respuestas para ellas...Así que he tomado el camino más fácil que he encontrado, y por favor, perdóname. Perdóname por ser tan sumamente cobarde, por estarte diciendo todas estas cosas mediante un papel y no a la cara, pero no podía decírtelo a la cara porque sé que tú hubieses hecho lo imposible por detenerme una vez más, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La decisión ya estaba tomada._

_El puzle ya está completo y mi pieza ya ha sido sustituida por otra que, posiblemente te hará más feliz._

_Muchas gracias por todo. _

_Te amo y te seguiré amando Bang YongGuk._

_ Hasta siempre._

Kim HimChan

Antes de que me mateis dejadme deciros que este es el último capítulo, y si, se que quereis matadme (y lo entiendo) por haberle hecho eso a HimChan, pero desde el principio tuve claro que debia ser así. Además siento que debo explicaros un monton de cosas para que entendais mejor el fic.

Los temas que he expuesto en el fic(no se si han visto claros o no) es el rechazo,el abuso y el suicidio.

Los cinco primeros párrafos del primer capítulo son los sentimientos que tiene HimChan por el rechazo y el abuso que recibe por parte de los demás, y está completamente desesperado por ello.

En los demás capítulos se ve que YongGuk y HimChan mantienen una especie de relación, pero que únicamente se basa en el sexo.

HimChan se enamoró de YongGuk porque él lo trató como una persona normal y lo defendia de los abusos de los demás (que es lo que se explica en la carta).

Bien ahora explicaré el BangLo:

No es un BangLo ''explícito'' por decirlo de alguna manera, sino que YongGuk lo conoció antes que HimChan y estuvieron juntos, pero lo dejaron.

Luego de la muerte de HimChan, en la carta menciona que _su pieza ya ha sido substituido por otra, que posiblemente lo hará más feliz, _Ahí HimChan le está diciendo que será más feliz con JunHong ahora que él ya no está, por lo que se podria decir que finalmente es un BangLo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leido, tanto así como las que han comentado. ^^

Os he soltado todo este rollo porque sentía que debía explicaron algunas coass para que entendieseis mejor el fic.

:)


End file.
